The right decision
by VeeVeeCam
Summary: What if you were offered something so unreal something that you know could never happen was suddendly real? Would you pay the consequences? Winry is offered her parents by someone who she would never have thought would offer her such a deal. But will she make the right choice? Rated M for later lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Cursing your name

Disclaimer!: Do you think I own FMA? Do you think I would be writing about it and posting it to to if I did? Well then morons need to stop thinking that I would own this awesome show. Sheeshh!

On a awfully hot day in Resombel, lies a blond mechanic making a fresh pie for a couple of idiots she happens to know. Winry was wiped out from making automail designs, then actually assembling the design into a real figure, then manually attaching it to the human body. This is quite a lot of work if you this all in one day. Even the famous Winry Rockbell get tired of doing her favorite job in the world. So she decided after her last patient of the day was done with their maintenance check, she would close up shop for the day and make the reckless Edward Elric his favourite pie.

While Winry was adding the last ingredient to the pie she noticed a slight difference in the way the house looked. Sure, if anyone were to come swooping by they would say the Rockbell home looks the same as always. But Winry saw something different, something nobody else could see. Then it came to her, the house was missing happyness. Everything looks so dull and plain to her now. The house was missing one key ingredient, family.

It hit Winry like a ton of bricks, this house needed family and hope. Everytime Edward and Alphonse leave, it feels like they take away a part of her with them. It doesn't feel like home without Edward's loud slurping of granny's stew, or when Al goes and find a stray cat from Central and begs Ed to keep it, or the loud noise of the two boys fighting outside to "test" their strength. But most of all it didn't feel like home without Ed and Winry constant fighting over the little things like an unoiled automail. Winry really misses these tiny things that make the Rockbell home a home. Without them, it just felt like a memoryless house with no life and no hope whatsoever. The house was messy and the house was in a real need of repairs. Everything looked like it needed something. But Winry knew that things she always wants the most usually come to her easily.

Once Winry was done adding everything to the pie, she put it in the oven to start baking. After Winry put the pie in the oven, she crept upstairs to see how granny was holding up. She opened the door just a crack to see what granny was doing. She was surprised to see that the short old women was fast asleep in her bed. This was a shock considering that granny never goes to sleep this early. Winry giggled to herself. Granny was always telling her that she must be strong and sturdy and that is what being a Rockbell was all about. Seeing this old women give in on drowsiness made Winry smile to herself. Even granny had to go to sleep sometime. This gave Winry an idea.

Winry didn't want to wake up granny, so she closed the door quietly and headed to her own bedroom. With her idea still in her head she closed her door lightly and didn't move from where she was standing. She couldn't believe who she was seeing right had to be a mistake, Winry thought. It just had to.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises

Disclaimer!: Do you think I own FMA? Do you think I would be writing about it and posting it to to if I did? Well then morons need to stop thinking that I would own this awesome show. Sheeshh!

Winry couldn't believe who she was seeing right now. There in front of her was Scar casually leaning against the wall observing his tattoos on his right arm. He glanced up and saw the horrified mechanic. As an instinct she reached for trusty wrench that she always kept with her. She started to aim for Scar, to show him that this time she wasn't going to back down from hurting him. Without Edward in the way to persuade her not to throw the wrench, she has every right to kill Scar. But Winry doesn't have the gut to kill. She would never kill anybody but she can hurt people.

"I'm not here to fight you girl" claimed Scar as soon as Winry aimed for his head.

"What do y-you want?" Winry said trying to hide how scared she actually was.

"I'm here to make an offer"

"An offer? And what could _you_ offer _me_?" Winry said starting to lower her wrench a little.

"Your parents for Edward Elric."

"What! Like you could bring back my parents back! YOU killed them with your brutal hands! You are a selfless murder who killed the people who _helped_ you!" Her voice was instantly replaced with anger instead of cowardness. Hot tears started to form, but they didn't fall. Winry was now pointing her wrench to Scar instead in her defence pose.

"Look, I can bring your parents back to you if you bring me Edward Elric."

"Do you really expect me to believe you? Out of all people you would be the last person to trust. What happened in Briggs stays in Briggs. Don't think things have changed between us."

Scar suddenly propped up straight and started to walk forward Winry. Winry quickly raised her arm, ready to throw her wrench. Scar was now in front of Winry's fragile face.

"You don't have to like me, or trust me but-" Scar was cut off by the sound of beeping from downstairs.

"That must be the pie from downstairs" Winry mumbled leaving the room. Leaving Scar dumbfounded in Winry's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Guest

**Disclaimer!: Do you think I own FMA? Do you think I would be writing about it and posting it to to if I did? Well then morons need to stop thinking that I would own this awesome show. Sheeshh!**

*******This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it sucks. :(**

Winry closed the door behind her leaving Scar in her room. For once she was soo happy that the oven's annoying beeping has interrupted her. I mean if the oven hadn't beeped to let her know that the oven was done pre-heating **(yes, she puts the pie in the oven, while it's preheating.) **she would still be in her room, listening to Scar babble that he can bring her parents back. Who does he take her for? Does he _really_ believe that he can fool her that easily. Nuh uh. You can't fool a Rockbell that easily.

Winry was going down the stairs pretty fast, considering that the stupid oven won't shut up until you press the button that says, stop. Besides she didn't want to wake up granny.

She was practically battling with herself if she should trust that man.

"He _maybe_, just _maybe_ is telling the truth."

"Snap out of it! He's lying to you! You are just part of his retarded plan. You're gonna get used. Again!"

"But... he saved me in Briggs."

"No way! He wants you to hand over Edward. Like that will happen!"

"Gahh! Why am I always the one who has the make the difficult decisions around here?!"

"Plus, if I do go through this plan, What would I get out of it? Sure I have my parents but they will never ever replace the feeling of having Edward around."

"But you can have your parents back... If I find a way to take my parents and Edward then, then just maybe I will accept this ridiculous request"

Winry kept battling with herself all throughout the long trip downstairs. She can't decide on what to choose. This is all so new to her. I mean when do you get offered your dead parents for your boyfriend. Wait?! Did I just call Edward my boyfriend?! Winry liked the sound of that. "Edward is my boyfriend.?" she said out loud this time. "Edward is my boyfriend." This time she said it with confidence. Winry blushed even though nobody could see it.

Winry hadn't even realized that the oven was still beeping. She had completely tuned out the stupid oven. She walked over to the oven. "Damn oven." Winry said pressing the off button. Now she can either go back upstairs and hear Scar all the way out. Or... she can stay downstairs and never go back upstairs. After debating with herself, she decided to go upstairs.

Winry walked back over to the oven and turned the heat off and completely turned off the whole oven.

Once that was done she marched up the stairs to face the monster being held upstairs. Winry noticed she was going up the stairs more slowly this time. Winry then wondered, is she making the right decision? Oh if only Ed were here to smack some sense into her. It always seemed like he always had a plan, always knew where life will take him next. Like as if he had planned everything to happen. But if anything didn't go right in his perfect agenda, he would know exactly what to do next and that final decision is the best decision and that if you told him it was wrong he would flat out deny. He was just stubborn like that. Always has been. But it's times like these where she needs his stubbornness to tell her the right path.

Winry was now at the top of the stairs and in front of her bedroom. She took a big gulp and put her best confident face on and thought about how was she going to make her entrance. Once she decided she is just going to lay the facts straight but not loud enough to wake the tired old women.

Winry took a deep breath and opened her door, ready to say her prepared words, then fell suddenly silent. Her face went to a confused stare. She could not believe what she was seeing right at that moment.

**Whoo! There's another chapter guys. If I start to slow down on posting chapters, keep in mind that I'm still in school so that's a big bummer. :( But I can't wait to post the next chapter! If I have the time! **


	4. Chapter 4: Appearances

**Disclaimer!: Do you think I own FMA? Do you think I would be writing about it and posting it if I did? Well then morons need to stop thinking that I would own this awesome show. Sheeshh!**

*******This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it sucks. :(**

This is just too much for her to comprehend right now. But why? Why would this happen? Is this really happening? Was this for real? It couldn't be.

There was Scar with her parents tied up with a tight thick rope that would probably cut off blood circulation to your brain. They were on the floor squirming to get up. But once they saw me come in they suddenly stopped and stared. The rope was so thick she swore, she could barely see the other part of the woven straw. She could see that their mouths were covered with tight gags..She could see bright red burns on their cheeks. The red snake crawled it's way to their necks. The gag was tightly knotted and so secure that it looked like you had to get a big butcher knife to cut it. It was a horrible sight. Well Scar didn't seem have a care in the world. For himself or her parents.

Winry has dreamt of having her parents back to her one day. And her finally seeing them in person again made this experience even more shocking and unreal. But this isn't how she wanted to be reunited. She imagined more like they would arrive at her doorstep and say, "Hi Winry! Sorry about frightening you for like 7 years but we go lost for seven years and now here we are! " Or something like that. But let's get real here. Like that will ever happen. That only happens in sappy love stories and you always get a happy ending. Winry's life will never be like that.

When Winry looked at her parents she saw so much despair and unhappiness. She always imagined them to be full of life and happiness. But seeing them made her think twice about that. She didn't see the same people she saw in young eyes anymore. In fact it seemed like she was meeting 2 complete strangers that resembled her a lot. If someone were to look at the three of them right now all they would say is, sure they look alike but no way is this girl related to these two.

The big cherry eyes her mother used to have were now full despair and sadness. It seemed her eyes didn't have the same sparkle they used to have. The bright blue eyes were drained and dull blue almost like a grayish color. She had huge bags under her eyes and deep dark blue circles under her eyes. Looks as if she hadn't had any sleep in ages. This went with both her mother and father. Her mother's hair was tangled and messy. Like as if she had something more important to do than to keep her long blond hair tamed. Speaking of hair, she noticed that her hair had majorly over grown. It was just her calves. It was so dirty and unclean. What did Scar do to them that would make her parents so unlike them? It was just a terrible sight. Thinking to herself, how could these people once been related to me? I mean just look at her! Her clothes were torn and ripped everywhere! She even saw patches around her lower part of her dress. Really patches? Plus the dress was too big for her. NO! She was too skinny for the dress.

Looking to her father she saw more hope than her mother but she could tell that he had more doubt than hope. His face though had red marks all over. They looked like a whip. Did Scar whip my father before coming here? Or was that red mark always been there? She just couldn't know without an explanation. Her father's clothing looked so beaten down and misused. She saw holes and huge gaps in his shirt that weren't patched up. Considering it was awfully hot she could seem, she could see huge sunburns on the area that isn't stitched up right. At least she thought they were sunburns. When she looked down to see his pants. It looked horrible. They were waaayyyyy too big for him. Her father seemed more skinny and frail than her mother. She was a little more thick, just a little though. Winry hadn't realized this until now by looking at her parents again. When she was younger her parents looked obisly younger too. But she never took note on _how_ young they looked. Seeing her parents of her she saw them age. You would think that only like 7 years couldn't change how they looked by a big difference. Well they have aged and it was a big difference. Since they are so skinny and frail you could see deepened cheek bones. Both her mother and father turned their attention to Scar to see what would happen next with them.

After finding her courage to speak to Scar she stated the most simple question yet it takes so many words to answer.

"Why?"

Scar just looked away then looked directly at her again.

"It's complicated. You girl wouldn't understand at all."

"I would if you told me why!"Winry said with annoyance. It was like the conversation they had earlier. This time she cutting to the chase. No more games.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. So what's the point?"

" I won't believe you until you explain what is going on in the next 5 seconds!" Winry was having an outrage. This is like trying to get a 2 year old to tell you something. Only this is a much more serious situation.

"Fine I'll tell you but, I better not hear a peep out of you or your gonna get it girl. That means no crying, gasping, groaning, grunting, mumbling, shouting, and so on. Got it?"

Winry nodded her head.

"But if I going to tell you lower your weapon."

The Rockbells gave a confused look to her daughter. What weapon could their sweet dauhter behold?

Winry pulled out her wrench and set it to a nearby table. There Scar swept up the wrench quickly before Winry could object. From there he put it in his deep pockets in his yellow jacket. She wasn't getting that wrench anytime soon.

"Well it's a long complicated story that will take awhile to explain clearly so listen up because I'm not going to repeat myself nor take in any questions. But before I explain..."

Suddenly Winry felt a thump on her head as she hit the floor. Hard. She could barely hear her parents scream through their gagged mouths. She felt dizzy then everything went black. It was so sudden that she didn't even get a chance to see what happened right after she got knocked out. It was so quick and sudden she hadn't even realized she past out until much, much later...

**There goes another chapter! I just wanted to let you guys know that I plan to make this a really long story so I'm sorry if the story kinda goin slow but don't worry it gets better! I just have to do the boring stuff right now before I get to the thrilling part. Trust me there is a thrilling par. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Strangers

**Disclaimer!: Do you think I own FMA? Do you think I would be writing about it and posting it I did? Well then morons need to stop thinking that I would own this awesome show. Sheeshh!**

*******This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if it sucks. :(**

Winry woke up in a big white room with lots of people crowding around her with eyes of relief glued on her. Never has WInry been so,so, concerned about. It was always the the two brothers who was always the town gossip. She didn't like all this sudden attention so there she was laying comfortably laying down on the white comfy hospital bed. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and started to sit up straight when a nurse came in.

She looked surprised to see her up. But after soaking it in for 3 seconds, she brightly smiled and started to walk over to her bed with a brown clipboard. She looked so familiar, but Winry couldn't put her finger on it... Was it the same hairstyle? Eyes? Eh. Oh well she thought. A lot of people look like other people. It happens all the time with Winry. Winry just shook the thought out of head and focused on why, when, how is she in a hospital? She didn't remember doing anything dangerous or harmful to get her in the hospital. Come to think of it. What did she do before she came here? WInry tried really hard to remember but just couldn't remember. It will come to her. It always does eventually.

"Hello, Ms. Winry! I'm glad to see you up after all this time. Well I know this is very confusing right now but the doctor will be right with you to answer all your question shortly. But first I have to run some short test, like taking your temperature and so on. You know the regular stuff.." The young nurse said smiling slightly. "Umm ok that would be fine but how long have I been out? It just feels like I just took a quick nap and boom! Here I am in a hospital." Winry said sitting straight now. "Oh my! Tell me do you remember ANYTHING before you blacked out?" The nurse asked cautiously while washing the thermometer in hot water in the sink, There was that same question! Winry thought hard. Even more hard than she had thought before. She was thinking like when on a test you don't know the answer and you have mentally search your brain trying your best to capture the lost fuzzy pictures like a computer. No matter how much she tried she couldn't remember. With all her might no. But she can remember her family and friends Those were easy to remember. "Well I remember my family and friends, that's about it".The nurse scribbled something down on the clipboard and excused herself from the room. This gave time for the whole crowd around her to paparazzi her with questions.

"When did you black out?"

"Are you hurt too bad?"

"Do you really only remember family and friends?"

"Do you want me to help you with the housework?"

"Does it feel weird?"

"Well are you going to answer me, or stay mute?"

"Come onnn! Answer me."

"Do you think we have to stay much longer? I'm getting hungry"

These questions were all asked at different times and different pitches and ugg! This was not helping her recover on whatever she was recovering from. Winry stuck her pointer finger in her ear and started to chant like 5 year old. Granny saw that her granddaughter was not going to answer any questions in the way things are going so she yelled, "HEY! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE DOES NOT WANT TO ANSWER ANY QUESTION RIGHT NOW? SHE WILL ANSWER THEM WHEN SHE FEELS LIKE THE NEED TO." The old lady was now standing on a chair and slowly lowered herself to the ground. "Thank you granny." WInry said removing her fingers from her ears. Right them the nurse came back with a short skinny doctor. He had black short hair and rectangle glasses. He had a nice facial features though."Are you Winry Rockbell?" The doctor asked. "Um.. Yes I am." Winry said looking around to see if she was right. "Well I'm glad to see you up, but the nurse told me you don't remember anything before you blacked out. Only your friends and family. Correct?" The doctor asked grabbing his clipboard now. "Uh yes that would be correct, but tell me why am I in a hospital? I can't remember doing anything that would hurt me." Winry said eying the doctor. The doctor wrote something down and Hmmm. "Well Ms. Winy it seems that you can't remember anything except major things. Now usually when a patient only remembers important things it's usually a sign of Vascular. But can you remember anything else? I know the nurse has already asked you this, but this time try to remember your loved ones actions or stories and so on. What would they do on a typical day. Maybe that will jog that chunk of brain cells that make you forget your past." Winry did as the doctor said. But this time she could remember tiny but more. All she could remember was granny making some dinner one day and Edward walking with...a suitcase?No. A box? The more she tried to think about it the fuzzier her mind went. "Well I can remember granny making dinner on some day and my friend Ed walking with some kind of square like object that I can't seem to remember what it is though" Winry said giving up on trying to remember things. Winry noticed though, granny has been awfully quiet. Was she always like this?

"This isn't that rare that you would only remember such tiny things. Do it hurt when you try to remember things?" The doctor said. Winry had been getting a headache from all the times they ask her to remember things. "I was starting to get a bad headache from trying to collect my memories."

"Is that so? Well then its no doubt about it you have a memory loss in your brain but not only it hurts you when you try to think of your past. The only thing I could think of to get your memory back is something of past try to jog your memory or simply shock your brain to regain memory. Other than that you may have to be stuck like this for the rest of your life. I'm very sorry. But I'm not giving up yet. I'm going to run one last test on you, but if the results aren't so great I'm afraid I can do nothing about it." The doctor said heading toward the door.

That's when Pinako had snapped. She has been patiently waiting for good news in the back. Hasn't interrupted the doctor once. But saying that there was no hope for her granddaughter has pissed her off. She will not stand there excepting that Winry will never have her normal life again. She deserved better. After all she's been through, she doesn't deserve to live her rest not knowing anything except pictures of her family lost in brain. Not knowing who those people are, who those people came from, or when. All her life it's been a living hell, she can not forget that. Although she can tell, that she pushes it away and tries to be happy but she can't ignore it forever. Now here she is, this time has to literally ignore it because she really CAN'T remember anything other than unknown people. Pinako will not stand for this. She has already lost too many people in her life.

"Now! Do you expect me to except this nonsense that my granddaughter has no hope except to shock her?You will might as well the worst the doctor I have ever met. You can't just barge in here telling us to give up on Winry. I will not stand for this. No sir I won't for one second! And I'm not gonna stop chewing you out until you explain to me why you think this is such a normal thing or why is it so easy to say to this young girl to live her rest of her life memoryless. Hmm? Tell me doctor if your such a hotshot. I am an automail engineer and the mother of two doctors. So I know what I am talking about when it comes to medical situations." Pinako was now boiling. She was harsh and more rough than she has ever sounded. She wasn't even this rough when Edward nagged on her on her shortness. She already knew she was short, but she liked to pick on the short, stubborn brat. But hearing how angry and harsh her voice sounded right now, it actually surprised her of how mean and cruel Pinako can sound. Hmph. I still got it. Even after all these years she can still sound like legalistic maniac.

"Well first of all calm down. And second of all I as a doctor am expecting you to be an adult about this and except that if these test or nothing can jog her memory she will have no trace of remembering anything. I need you to be an adult about this and except that your granddaughter may never be the same again. But the way you're acting, you are not acting very mature. You might hear yourself as an authoritative women right now. Like you have all the power in the world. All I hear though is a winy 4 year old who didn't get what they want. Get real. Not everything in life is peachy and flowers. This is real life. Things happen that we don't want them to happen. Trust me I would know. But you have to embrace that you can't always get what you want. Plus if I'm such a bad doctor then why did you come here? Why did you come to a hospital if you are so great at medical situations. Hmm hotshot?" The doctor said turning fully around from the door which he was going to leave. Knowing Pinako, that won't be anytime soon.

Granny was now beyond boiling. She was so pissed off right now. No she was more than pissed off. She was pretty damn pissed off. This doctor did not know what he was doing. Granny was now marching over the "retarded" doctor. "I will not calm down! I am being an adult. Actually I am the only one who is right now! You don't have to tell me of unfortunate events. It seems that's all my life is now a days! My daughter dies. My older siblings dies. My parents die. My old friend disappears and leaves his family behind. His wife dies. His kid gets a leg and and an arm torn right off and his brother is completely dead. I knew these kids by heart doctor, and seeing these kids suffer is a terrible sight. Those stubborn boys don't even have a house anymore. A fire burned right to the ground without shame. Only leaving ash and lost memories. I'm an old woman and I've seen, done, experienced many different things in my life. But seeing Winry never be the same again is not an option!" Granny said now right in front of the doctor.

"Yes you have been through alot.-" "That's right" Granny said interrupting his sentence."Well if you could survive all those tragedies then I suggest you may as-" "Guys!" Winry called out from the bed confused on what's going on exactly. "As suck it up and except this thing could happen!" The doctor yelled looking down to the old woman. "You are not getting it are you? I would of thought a doctor would understand-" "Guys!" Winry called out louder this time. You could hear annoyance in her voice now. Winry got up from the bed and started to walk over to the bickering two. "That an old woman like me can't go through another tragedy, it would be-" "Now thats a bunch of crap! If that were true then-" "GUYS! WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING FOR ONE MOMENT!" Winry had both her arm stretched in front of their faces. This way she could separate them further. The doctor and Pinako suddenly stifled themselves. Winry put her hands down slowly, making sure that they won't start fighting again. "Thank you. Now if you could stop fighting I have something to say. None of you have answered my question." "What is that Winry?" Pinako said backing away from the doctor even further. The doctor was now right at the door and could leave with his clipboard any second. "Why am I in a hospital and for how long?" Winry said looking at granny hoping for an explanation.

The doctor spoke right up. "I'm afraid that you have been in a …... coma."

"A coma? Coma? For how long?" Disbelief in her voice. I mean how, when why?

The doctor sighed and said, "For almost two months now. We weren't sure if you were going to ever wake up." The doctor chuckled a bit. But wasn't noticeable enough for granny to set into a tantrum again.

"Two months? H-H-How? How could this happen? I mean was it really that bad?" WInry said still not being able to wrap her brain around this.

Granny spoke right up. "We don't know how this happened either. We were hoping when you woke up you would enlighten all of us on what happened. But WInry it was terrible. We really did think that the impact was too much for you to bear and was a goner. You really made me worry to death. But even though you're safe and not dead. I still didn't want it to turn out like this.

The doctor now excused himself from the room to leave the family to catch up. Plus he was afraid that he stayed any longer his ass would be whooped by a certain purpled hair lady.

"I really didn't want to turn out like this either. If only I could remember my past. If only." Winry said staring at the wall. She had a faraway look in her eyes. Something the Rockbells hasn't seen in a long time.

**Wow have the views on this thing go up! :) I was planning to start making my chapters way longer now because I was seeing and my earlier chapter were very short and choppy so my goal is to update a new a chapter every day (I'll try my best.) and to make my chapters at least this long. I actually want to make it longer than this. I just wanted to see how it would turn out if I wrote long chapters. It turned out great! Well at least I think so. Don't forget to review! :) **


End file.
